Communications networks are widely used for nationwide and worldwide communication of voice, multimedia, and/or other data. As used herein, communications networks may include public communications networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN), terrestrial and/or satellite cellular networks, and/or the Internet.
Mobile phones are widely used to access communications networks to provide a variety of voice, data, and/or multimedia communications capabilities. However, in many developing countries, it may be difficult to provide affordable access to communications networks. For example, many remote areas may be without access to fixed land lines. Accordingly, businesses have developed for providing wireless communication services to villages and/or other rural areas that may not have access to fixed land line-based communications networks. In such business arrangements, a mobile phone may be shared and/or rented by multiple users, who may pay for the use of the mobile phone on a per-call or per-minute basis.
For example, GrameenPhone's Village Phone Program works as an owner-operated GSM payphone. Village Phone Operators (VPOs) may take loans from GrameenBank to subscribe to GrameenPhone, and may be trained on how to operate the mobile phones and how to charge others for use of the mobile phones at a profit. Many VPOs may be women living in remote areas where telecommunications services did not previously exist. The VPOs may rent the use of a phone to their community on a per-call basis, and may pay a portion of the rental fees back to GrameenPhone. The VPOs may provide affordable rates to their patrons, while earning enough to repay their loans and earn profits. Thus, those who cannot afford to own their own personal mobile phone and/or become regular network subscribers may access a wireless communications network by renting a mobile phone that is shared by multiple users.